Getting Brittany Back into the Right Arms
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: Santana couldn't imagine a life without being with Brittany. When an unlikely person Karofsky offers to help her get Brittany back and Karofsky gets help with his love life. Future Brittana and Puckofsky and friendship between Dave and Santana. Slash.
1. How the Friendship Began

**I felt like I needed to write this. Santana is my hero right now. I don't know how she didn't completely lose it during the song she sang with Brittany and Holly. This takes place after Santana confesses her love for Brittany. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review. **

**Warning: Contains Slash and Spoilers for episode 2x15. Karofsky may seem out of character but this is how I interpret him when he's not hiding his real self. And I really really do not like Sam with Santana I think that her bitchyness could turn him into a not very likable character. So he's not a very nice guy in this chapter. Just read you'll know what I'm talking about. Contains cuss words and some violence. **

**Summary: Santana couldn't imagine a life without being with Brittany. When an unlikely person (Karofsky) offers to help her get Brittany back and Karofsky gets help with his love life. Future Brittana and Puckofsky, slash don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's all I own is my idea. The credit goes to the brilliant Ryan Murphy. **

Karofsky was walking in the halls during class trying to get away from math when he heard sobbing coming from the choir room. Karofsky knocked on the door. He walked in and saw Santana sitting at the piano bench eyes red and puffy.

"What the hell do you want, Karofsky?" Santana asks sniffling. Karofsky put his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Santana and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Karofsky asks.

"What does it look like?" Santana asks. Karofsky frowned.

"What's wrong?" Karofsky asks.

"It doesn't matter." Santana says.

"Of course it does. You can tell me you know." Karofsky tells her.

"You're the one who made Kurt leave." Santana reminds him. Karofsky sighed.

"Yeah well…" Karofsky couldn't finish. He slumped his head.

"I'm sorry. It's just…love fucking sucks." Santana says.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Karofsky says. He looked her in the eyes. _I can tell her right? _Karofsky thought. "Can I tell you something? You have to promise you won't say anything."

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone." Santana says.

"I think…I think I may be gay…" Karofsky says, "Or maybe…bi…" Santana was shocked. A guy like Karofsky…gay? Santana nodded to him.

"I just came out to Brittany." Santana says, "God, I love her so much…and now…because of Artie we can't be together." Santana started to cry again. Karofsky didn't know what to do. He started to play Blink 182s classic All the Small Things.

"This song always gets me through the rough days." Karofsky says. Meanwhile Will was walking in the hall. He had a free period so he was heading to the choir room to get ready for glee rehearsals. He stopped at the door when he saw Dave Karofsky and Santana sitting at the piano. Karofsky started singing:

**All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip**

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, Na...

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, Na...

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little  
redmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will  
go on, my little redmill  


Will walked in and clapped.

"Wow…that was really good." Will says, "Why don't you join Glee club?" Santana smiled at Karofsky. Karofsky shrugged.

"Okay. I guess." Karofsky says. Will smiled.

"I'll see you guys in an hour then." Will tells them.

"An hour?" Karofsky asks, but Will was already out the door. "What am I going to sing? What if they hate my singing?" Santana chuckled.

"Trust me; I was freaked out when I had to sing in front of the guys at first too. Come on. We'll go to the auditorium and practice." Santana told him. They made their way to the auditorium.

"Thanks, Santana." Karofsky says.

"No problem. Have…have you told your parents yet?" Santana asks.

"My mom, she knows…I…my dad…he would probably beat the crap out of me if he ever found out." Karofsky says. Santana nodded.

"Aren't you skipping class?" Santana asks. Karofsky laughed.

"Math. I say we get Brittany to realize that she loves you more than Artie." Karofsky says.

"And you with Kurt." Santana says. Karofsky shakes his head no.

"I don't really like him…I…I like…Puck." Karofsky confessed. Santana laughed. Karofsky frowned.

"I guess we could try with Puck. Who else do you like?" Santana asks.

"I like Sam…Blaine, Kurt's new friend…heh," Karofsky stopped embarrassed, "I…kinda like Mr. Schau too." Santana nodded. She opened the door to the auditorium and walked in. Karofsky followed after.

"I think you'll sound good with a slow rock song. Like Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls." Santana tells him.

"I love that song! It sums up what I've been going through." Karofsky says.

"Do you know it well enough to sing it?" Santana asks. Karofsky nodded obviously nervous. "Look the trick is to sing to someone. Anyone…even Puck just, don't make it obvious. Just pretend you're alone in your bedroom. Don't look at anyone. You'll do fine." Santana tells him. Karofsky nodded.

**Glee Rehearsals: **

The glee kids walked into the auditorium laughing goofing off with each other. Will walked in.

"We have a new member. Give a warm welcome to Dave Karofsky." Mr. Schau says.

"What? You're allowing him to join? He's the one that made Kurt leave in the first place!" Mercedes yelled.

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed.

"Guys, we need new people. Give him a chance. I think you'll be surprised." Mr. Schau says. Karofsky came from backstage. He gave a little wave to Santana. She smiled and nodded to him. He took a deep breath and nodded to Brad the piano player.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Santana stood up and clapped. Then one right after the other the glee clubbers did too. Karofsky smiled. The glee club practiced for another hour before they had to go home. Santana had decided that she had to break it off with Sam before the plot to get Brittany back was in full swing. Karofsky came up to Santana and slipped her a piece of paper right in front of Sam. Sam approached Santana.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks.

"Oh…nothing." Santana says. Sam grabbed the piece of paper from Santana. He opened it and read what it said.

_ Thanks for helping me out, Santana I really appreciate it. Here's my phone number. Let's get together sometime and hang out again? Thanks again._

_ Karofsky_

"Oh that's nice…when the hell did you hang out?" Sam asks jealously.

"Just this afternoon. It's not a big deal." Santana says nonchalantly.

"Not a big deal? I'm your boyfriend!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah well not anymore!" Santana yells into Sam's face.

"You're breaking up with me?" Sam asks.

"Yeah!" Santana yelled at him. She was on the verge of tears again. She started to walk away when Sam grabbed her by the arm. "Get off of me!"

"You can't break up with me." Sam tells her.

"Well guess what? I just did!" Santana says.

"You bitch!" Sam yelled. He slapped Santana hard on the face. Mr. Schau and Beiste were walking past the auditorium when they heard an angry screech coming from the auditorium. Santana was on the stage on top of Sam. Sam was on his stomach with his hand behind his back. Beiste came and pulled Santana off of him.

"Asshole. Hit me again! Do it!" Santana yells trying to tackle him.

"Sam? Did you hit her?" Mr. Schau asks. Sam nodded shamefully, "Santana, has he done this before?"

"No." Santana says. She sighed and grabbed her book bag. "Sorry, Mr. Schau I have to get home. I'll see you, Monday?" Mr. Schau nodded. Santana bent over and grabbed the note Karofsky had written. She walked out of the building sobbing again for the third time that day. She drove home and got inside the house.

"Where have you been, Santana Lopez?" Her mother asks, "What happened?" Her mother came over to Santana and saw her bruised face.

"Soy fino, la Mamá (I'm fine, Mom)." Santana told her mother.

"Here…put this on. Dinner will be ready in a little while." Santana's mother hands Santana a bag of ice. Santana went upstairs to her room. She put her book bag down. She pulled out her phone and texted Karofsky. Meanwhile with Karofsky:

"You did what?" Karofsky's dad screams at him, "You are supposed to be focused on football and now you…you join glee club? Don't you know that's for gay boys who don't have a life?"

"I don't care. I love to sing and dance. I'm staying in it." Karofsky says.

"Everybody is going to think my son is gay." His dad says. Karofsky was getting mad, "I cannot…I will not let you throw away your reputation! You are quitting glee club! And you are going to focus on what's important."

"Football?" Karofsky yells, "Football isn't important to me! I could care less about fucking football! I'm not you, dad!"

"So you'd rather be a fag?" Karofsky's dad asks. Karofsky was at his last end. He exploded.

"I AM A FAG!" Karofsky screamed as he punched the wall.

"What was that?" Karofsky's dad asks shocked. Dave was screwed now.

"You heard me…I'm gay." Karofsky says. Karofsky's dad pushed his son into the wall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Karofsky's dad screamed at his son. Karofsky ran upstairs to pack his things. After 10 minutes he was out the door. Karofsky pulled out his phone. It said _New Text Msg:_

_Hey it's Santana. Didn't know if you knew my number. What's up?_

He called his mom who lived 6 blocks away.

"Hey, Mom…Dad just kicked me out." Karofsky says trying to keep his composure.

"Well…get your ass over here." Karofsky's mom says. Karofsky jumped into his truck and drove to his mother's house. He got inside and broke down completely. "Dave? Dave, it'll be okay. I'm here." He calmed down after 5 minutes in his mother's arms. He looked up at her and smiled. "You're welcome, baby. And it's okay. Every son wants to live with his father." Karofsky laughed. He got his stuff and went to his room. He pulled out his phone (A/N Bold and italics are Karofsky's texts and just italics are Santana's).

_**My dad just found out about me.**_

_Man that totally sucks!_ _What happened?_

_**I got kicked out. I'm at my mom's now. I'm pretty sure she's giving my dad crap right now. Lol.**_

_OMG! You got kicked out? Man that really sucks. Are you okay?_

_**Yeah. I'm cool. Just glad my mom's here. So what's up with you?**_

_NM…just is putting ice on my cheek. _

_**What? Why? What happened?**_

_Sam slapped me. But it's okay cuz I totally beat the shit out of him._

_**That asshole! I'll kill him for you!**_

_Nah, it's cool. I just hope it'll be gone by Monday. I can't deal with a bruised face. _

_**Lol, why?**_

_Because everybody is going to ask me what happened. And I'll have to lie._

_**I see. I forgot to ask does your mom know that your bi?**_

_Yeah she does. We tell each other everything. I mean she's all I have, my dad left when I was 5. _

_**Oh, sorry. My parents divorced when I was 10. On my birthday too. **_

_Man we are just full of sob stories aren't we? _

_**LMAO, yeah we are. Well I have to go eat dinner. I'll text you after I'm done.**_

_K later. _

**After dinner: **

_**Hey, Santana. **_

_Hey, Karofsky. We're going to have to come up with nicknames for each other. Lol._

_**Yeah I agree. How about SL? **_

_Lol that's cool but how about something more unique? For you I'm thinking Sprman._

_**?**_

_Lol. Superman. Duh!_

_**Oh I get it now. How about TAN? **_

_Tan? Seriously? WTF?_

_**ROTFL, no not tan. It stands for Tough as Nails. Meaning you can take anything and are still tough. I mean you got slapped by a guy and you beat the shit out of him. **_

_Yeah that's true I like it. So I'll just say Spr. I mean you get what I'm saying right? _

_**Yeah totally. Lol. I'm on Sam's Facebook. He's whining about you breaking up with him. Wait…he says that you left him for me? **_

_Shit! Hold on let me get on. _

_OMG! That little prick! God I'm going to kill him on Monday. I mean first he slaps me and now he's spreading rumors about me. _

_**Just tells you he's not a man. He can't take rejection. **_

_I mean what does he expect? I'm his rebound and he's mine. It's not like it was going to work out. _

_**Damn you're mean…maybe I should nickname you RB. Ruthless Bitch. JK…jk**_

_Ha-ha! :p_

_**Wow…Santana. **_

_What?_

_**Just read your reply. Lol. (Reply: Yeah well he's more of a man then you'll ever be. And for the record I did not leave you for him. And btw real men don't slap girls. You might as well have a vagina.) **_

_Lol did you like it?_

_**Loved it!**_

_Lol awesome. So are you going to come out at school too? Or are you going to stay in the closet?_

_**I will if you will. **_

_Lol, deal!_

_**You first! :D**_

_Lol okay. I'll go first. And just for the record. I'd say that your bi because you don't know exactly what you are yet. _

_**I don't like girls, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. **_

_Yeah, but you'll get less ridicule that way. _

_**I'm not going to hide anymore. And yeah I might lose all my friends but I still have you guys…or you really. **_

_Let them get to know you first they'll start to love you. _

_**Even Puck?**_

_Even Puck. But I'm pretty sure before you can get into their good graces you'll have to apologize to Kurt. _

_**Figured. Idk how though. Idk why I behaved the way I did.**_

_You were scared. You wanted someone to know and Kurt was the only guy that you know that is gay. _

_**Lol okay miss know it all. :D love you! Will you come with me when I do?**_

_We will all go with you probably. So you'll have lots of morale support and maybe he'll even leave that stupid school he's in now and come back to McKinley. _

_**Yeah. Well I should get to bed. For some reason I'm really tired. **_

_You went through a lot today. Lol. _

_**Night**__. __**The getting Brittany back into your arms officially starts Monday. We'll talk more about it tomorrow and Sunday. TTYL. Love you. **_

_Ly2, Night. ___


	2. How the Friendship Became Stronger

**Hello all! Are you ready to read what the plan is? The songs that the people sing are in bold. Also according to Santana in the latest episode of Glee, she is a lesbian. **

**Warnings: Contains lots and lots of slash. Karofsky is still kind of out of character. Also will contain homophobia by one of the teachers. Strong language as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my idea. **

**A/N: I am making this a crossover between Glee and Wrestling. I just sort of felt like doing this so don't hate me. Please read and review. I would like to know what people think about this.**

Santana walked into the school, her cheek still swollen. She walked slowly to her locker she sighed when she saw Brittany beside it at her locker. Brittany looked up and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" Brittany asks chirpily, "OMG! What happened?"

"I'm fine." Santana says trying to hurry up and get out of there.

"Santana seriously? What happened?" Brittany asks concerned.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Santana screamed slamming her locker shut. Karofsky came up beside her.

"You know this isn't going to work if you keep doing that." Karofsky says. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to tell her I broke up with Sam." Santana says.

"Why?" Karofsky asks, eating a Slim Jim.

"Because she's gonna think it's her fault. God, do you ever stop eating?" Santana asks. Karofsky laughed.

"I'm a growing boy I need my protein." Karofsky says with his mouth full. Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Well I'll see you in second period." Santana says, "And no skipping math today." Karofsky just nodded and waved.

**Second Period:**

Karofsky looked around and spotted Santana sitting in the middle row. Santana looked up and waved him over.

"Why do we have to sit here?" Karofsky asks, sitting down.

"Would you rather sit in the front?" Santana asks. Karofsky shook his head, "Then shut up." A man walked in with medium blonde hair.

"Where's Mr. Ziggles?" Karofsky asks Santana. Mr. Ziggles is the nickname for their health teacher his real name is Mr. Ziggler. Santana shrugged. The man wrote "Sexual Orientation" on the board. Santana looked at Karofsky who looked scared shitless. The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Right. My name is Mr. Anderson. Mr. Ziggler is out sick today." Mr. Anderson says, "Sexual orientation…the three words: Homosexual, Bisexual and Heterosexual. Let's go around the room and share, shall we? I, for example, am heterosexual, meaning I like girls." He pointed to the next person. Most of the people said they were heterosexual. It came to Santana. She paused and took a deep breathe.

"Homosexual." Santana says. The class snickered.

"We got a lesbo in class!" A classmate yelled. Santana looked at the teacher who did nothing. In fact he was smiling. The class continued to be mostly heterosexual. It hit Karofsky. He looked at Santana for comfort. 'You can do it!' Santana worded.

"H…homose…sexual." Karofsky stuttered out. The class gasped. The teacher frowned.

"You two…get out!" The teacher pointed to Santana and Karofsky.

"What?" Karofsky asks.

"You're an abomination. Get out of my class." Mr. Anderson says.

"You can't do that!" Santana yells.

"I can and I am. Get the fuck out of my class." Mr. Anderson says. Santana got up and told Karofsky to do the same. She walked past Mr. Anderson. "I see you got what's been coming to you. You should be beaten." Karofsky couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards Mr. Anderson tackling him to the ground. Mr. Anderson fought hard to be on top of Karofsky. The students were crowding around, Santana trying hard to break it up. Karofsky punched Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson finally was on top of Karofsky and started pounding on his face. Santana couldn't watch this happen to her best friend. She ran to Mr. Schue's class. She was out of breath when she walked in.

"Santana? What's wrong?" Will asks.

"Karofsky…he's being beaten up…by our substitute." Santana says. The students gasped and Will ran out of the room to get principal Figgins. The students from Mr. Schue's class ran to see the fight. When Santana walked in, Karofsky was still on the floor, bleeding and Puck, Finn, Sam and Will were all fighting to keep the substitute off of him. Santana ran up to Karofsky helping him up. Karofsky smiled at her and turned to Mr. Anderson. Karofsky gave a hard punch in the jaw to Mr. Anderson. Anderson fell backwards. Karofsky smiled smugly.

"That's for calling me a fag." Karofsky says, he came up to Anderson and kicked him in the groin, "And that's for calling my friend a dyke."

"Holy crap, Karofsky's gay!" One of the students says. Puck rolled his eyes and pushed him.

"Who cares?" Puck asks, "He's still the same old Karofsky."

"Except he's a fag." Jacob says.

"No, Puckerman's right." Finn says.

"No he ain't." Azimio states, "He's a fag."

"Come on, Karofsky let's get you cleaned up." Santana says. Santana lead Karofsky through the crowd of students. She led him out to the hallway in which Azimio followed. He shoved Karofsky into a locker. Santana growled at him. Azimio chuckled nervously and ran away.

"After you're done meet me in my office." Principal Figgins says to them.

**In Figgins office: **

"I've hired some security." Figgins says, "There has been way too much violence in my school. I'm also looking into a vampire slayer." Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Figgins, there is no such thing as Vampires." Santana tells him.

"Santana, just forget about it." Mr. Schue says, "I think that's a great idea, sir."

"Thank you, Will." Figgins says.

"This is a horrible idea!" Sue yelled.

"Why is she even here?" Santana asks.

"Shut up, Lopez. We'll be wasting more of the cheerios money." Sue says.

"It's happening, Sue." Figgins says, "I think they'll be here by next week."

**LA: **

Randy and John were on the couch with their two boys, Mark and Kane. Hunter was out with his girlfriend and Phil was sleeping. Mark was in the middle of Randy and John looking at Kane sleeping in John's arms. Mark looked up at John.

"Can I hold him?" Mark asks. John smiled and handed him to his brother.

"Watch his head." John says.

"I know! Hi…baby brother." Mark whispers to Kane. Hunter came stumbling into the house obviously drunk or under the influence of some kind of drug. Randy looked over to him. He sighed.

"Get upstairs and clean yourself up. Then meet us down here." Randy says with a stern voice. Hunter sighed.

"Whatever." Hunter says heading upstairs. John looked at Randy who shook his head.

"Come on boys let's get to bed." John says grabbing Kane.

"I'm not tired." Mark says rubbing his eyes. John laughed.

"Come on, buddy." John says. Randy sat on the couch. Mark ran back into the room and hugged him.

"Night, daddy Randy." Mark says. Randy smiled and kissed Mark's forehead.

"Good night, Mark." Randy says. Mark ran back to John. Randy sighed. He didn't know why Hunter wanted to do this stuff. If Phil found out that Hunter was doing this…he didn't even want to think about that. John came back into the living room. He sat down next to Randy.

"He's only 17." John says. Randy sighed.

"Exactly. That's what worries me." Randy says, "I think it would be better if we just left here. He needs a new environment. He needs to get away from these friends of his." Before John could answer the phone rang. He sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" John says, "Oh, uh…I'll have to check with my husband…give me a second." John says, "Hun…there's a job in Lima, Ohio. They say it's the perfect kind of job for us. It's at a local high school." John says.

"Yeah we'll take it." Randy says.

"We'll take it." John says, "Oh…uh…yeah we'll try to be there by next week. Thank you." John hung up the phone.

"We'll have to leave by at least Wednesday." Randy says, "Then we'll have to check out the houses and things. I hope we're doing the right thing." John came over to his lover and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry." John says, "I'm gonna look at tickets and some houses online. You call your dad." John says. Randy groaned. Randy dialed his father's number.

"Dad?" Randy asks.

"Ugh, do you know what time it is?" Randy's father yells.

"Dad, we've found a job in Ohio." Randy says.

"Randall…you're moving?"

"Yes, Vince. I'm moving." Randy says, "It's what's best for the family. Hunter came home drunk again. And Phil gets picked on way to much at school."

"I understand, son." Vince says.

"Uh, Dad, I'll call you back someone's at the door." Randy says he hangs up his phone. He opened the door to find Zack Ryder with his social worker. "John!"

"Coming!" John says getting off the phone with a land lord in Ohio. They just got a house because he's married to Vince McMahon's son. John wrote down the address.

"Come on in." Randy says. John gasped and walked over to his lover.

"Did it go through?" John asks.

"Yes, he's your problem now." The social worker says, smiling a sad smile. Phil yawned as he made his way downstairs.

"ZACK!" Phil screams as he ran hugging his best friend. Zack smiled and blushed.

"Thank you so much." John told the social worker, shaking her hand.

"Zack…these are your parents now. You be good for them, okay?" The social worker tells Zack.

"Oh, we are moving to Ohio. Will that be a problem?" Randy asks.

"No since the adoption is complete, there will be no more unexpected visits from social services." The social worker says. She sighed and walked toward the door. Zack ran and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Mrs. McCool." Zack says. Michelle was trying not to cry as he hugged Zack back, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too buddy. But you have a family now." Michelle tells him, "A real family, Zack." Zack nodded. Michelle kissed him on the forehead. "Bye, Zack." Zack waved goodbye to her as she walked out the door.

"We're brothers now!" Phil says, "We're moving?" Phil asks his dads.

"Yes." John says. Phil shrugged.

"That's okay…I have my best friend with me." Phil says hugging John and Randy, "Thanks, dads." John smiled.

"Zack where's your things?" John asks. Zack opened the door and pulled in a small suitcase. John smiled. Phil grabbed it and dragged Zack up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena…Mr. Orton for doing this for me." Zack says.

"I've got to call Vince back." Randy says. Kane started crying, John ran to his room, but by the time John got there Mark had pulled him out of his crib and was sitting in the rocking chair.

"I think he's hungry. I don't want to get up. But I can feed him. I can do that." Mark says. John smiled and went to make Kane's bottle. John couldn't believe how mature Mark was at 6 years old, but he had to be, Paul wasn't exactly the best person to inquire custody of the boys after their parents died in a fire. But somehow he did and Mark had to take care of his brother for 3 months at least before John and Randy came along. Mark had always been smart so it didn't surprise John, but still a 6 year old shouldn't have to take care of their brother. Turns out Paul started the fire to get back at Mark and Kane's dad. Phil had had it even worse. His parents were drug addicts and at the age of 9 they were so fucking high that they thought it'd be fun to drug Phil. The next day Phil walked into school with needle marks on his arm. Randy saw this and brought him to their office. The minute they started questioning him, he broke down crying and told them everything. Phil's parents ended up getting 10 years for child endangerment and 5 years for possession of narcotics. The worst thing was it wasn't the first time it happened either. When he reached 5th grade he had vowed never to do drugs, drink or have sex. He's 14 now and still as passionate about that as ever. Hunter is Randy's son with girlfriend who just left Hunter with Randy. Randy was only 17 when he had him. John remembers when he first met Randy it was because of Hunter. Hunter had run off and bumped into John. Randy came running up with a cart full of grocery's. Randy smiled at him and John just full out asked him out at that moment. Randy laughed and said why the hell not. John didn't know what had gotten into him, but the minute he saw Randy he knew he was going to marry him. He remembered when he first found out Vince McMahon was his father. John had gotten a wrestling video from the video store. He popped it into the DVD player. Randy came home and saw what John was watching and started laughing. John didn't know what was so funny. That's when Randy said it, 'Poor, Dad and Shane getting a shit bath.' John tried to say something but nothing was coming out, 'Yup Vince is my dad.' John couldn't believe it. Randy didn't use the last name of McMahon so how the hell was he supposed to know. John sighed as he walked back to Kane's room. He stopped at the door when he heard Mark whispering to his brother.

"Come on. You can say it, Kane." Mark says, "It's just like Mama. But of course we don't have a Mom. Well…I guess daddy John would be our Mom. He's like a Mom. My name's Mark. And I'm your brother." Mark says. John tried to keep quiet when Mark said he was like a Mom. "Mark."

"Mark." Kane says. Mark looked down and laughed. John gasped. Mark looked up and smiled.

"That's me." Mark says. Kane's first word, his brother's name. John walked in and gave the bottle to Mark. He knew if he told him he had to go to bed he'd get upset. "He's getting bigger. I think he's starting to look like me. Don't you?" Mark asks, John smiled and nodded. "Hunter wasn't very good tonight was he?" John was taken aback by that comment, "Daddy Randy looked very unhappy."

"Yeah. You're too smart. You know that?" John says. Mark giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I know." Mark says, "How old is he again?"

"Hunter's 17, Phil's 14, your 6 and Kane's 14 months." John says.

"And Zack's 13." Mark says. He pulled the bottle out of Kane's mouth. He put him in his crib. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" John sighed but nodded. John pulled in the futon and pillows and blankets. "Good night daddy John." Mark says yawning. John kissed his forehead and tucked him in. John went to the bedroom. Randy was already in bed.

"We have 3 potential babysitters for Kane; Matt Hardy, Bubba Ray or Christian." Randy says.

"Okay…I'd say it's between Matt and Christian." John says.

"I knew you were going to say that." Randy says, "Good night, baby."

"Good night, babe." John says kissing Randy's lips.


End file.
